One night
by Castlealexanderbeckett
Summary: What if Castle and Beckett really had had their proposed movie night from "Always"? No secrets in this, just a nice evening for a detective and an author. Now slightly more. Newly spaced so hopefully its easier to read!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I hope you enjoy! I do not own Castle, but I wish I did!

What if Beckett and Castle really had had their proposed movie night? No secrets or anything like that in this.

Knock, knock

Castle hurried over to the door and pulled it open with a smile.

"Hey Beckett, come on in."

he exclaimed making no effort to conceal the excitement in his voice at her presence at movie night.

"Hey Castle,"

she smiled too, and walked through the door he held open for her, bringing another smile.

"What smells so good in here?" she questioned.

"Oh, I just thought you might be hungry,"

he said, "after all, we did solve a case today."

"True, but you didnt have to do all this!"

Beckett looked from the vegetables on the stove, and the pot of rice sitting next to them to the fruit and wine on the counter close to them.

"Oh, well, I didn't have anything else to do while I waited for you; my mother took off right after the ceremony and Alexis couldn't wait to go off with her friends. So I decided to make you dinner- and of course as we are going for an intense double feature, we will need popcorn later, no?"

Castle smiled and slightly blushed at her comment, and she beamed back, happy to know that he had done all this just for her.

"Thank you," she said, "that's really sweet of you."

she added a smile on the end, and Castle couldn't help but notice that she was seemingly very happy tonight, and he was already getting looks that she usually reserved for her morning coffee.

"So," he looked at her seated at one of the bar stools at his counter,

"Would you like some wine while I finish cooking our dinner?"

" Yes, please, thanks"

Beckett said, as he handed her a glass and turned back to the counter.

"Do you need some help with that?"

she smirked, pointing to the slightly smoking vegetables on the burner.

He gave a little "Oops" and turned from the fruit to turning the nicely browned peppers.

Finally, dinner was ready, and they sat down at the table to eat, talking through dinner about work, Alexis, his mothers newest play, and how great her last one had been, though the great part was Becketts opinion, for Castle, her holding his hand and offering to instead shoot his mother had been the great part of the evening.

Soon, they laughingly made their way over to Castles couch, and when Castle went to go get the movies, with the instructions to "Make herself comfortable", she took off the boots she had been wearing, and stretched out on the couch in her jeans, and light weight, drape black sweater that was shorter and tied in a knot in the center, leaving the ends hanging down over the dark red tank top she was wearing under it.

When Castle came back to find her laying there, and taking up the whole couch with her eyes closed lightly, relaxing while she waited, he stood there for a moment, watching her so peaceful, and open.

She had been so wonderful and open that night, none of her usual stress seeming to bother her.

She looked like herself, the person she would have been if her life hadn't been torn up by murder. He knew that person had always been under there, hiding from the possibility of more intolerable pain, he had caught glimpses of that person over the years, and tonight she shown through. Even though he had fallen in love with her pained self too, nights like tonight made him believe that they stood a chance, that he would get through to her, and they could be together. Happy. Forever.

Too soon though, he had to stop staring. She would wonder where he had gotten to, and would catch him looking at her. Not that he would mind that of course.

So he went over to the couch, announcing

"I'm baaack!"

and sliding the first movie into the DVD player. He went over to the couch, and as she started to sit up, he unconsciously told her

" No, that's okay. Stay."

he lightly lifted up her shoulders, and sat down, then layed her back so that her head was in his lap.

It was risky to be trying this, he knew, but he was so tired of waiting, and trying not to touch her; to give her space, that he just couldn't deal with it any more.

So despite the strange look she gave him, he stood his ground, and smiled when she settled back into him, and felt her body relax against him.

Soon the movie started, and their relaxed mood was gone though, as they shrieked in the semi-dark, the gore and sounds coming from the screen enough to have them clutching at each other in laughing terror, grasping hands in a way that had nothing to do with romance, only fear of the show.

After the first movie was over and it was only about 9:00, Castle asked Beckett if she was ready for some popcorn, and then went over to make it.

Beckett stayed on the couch, thinking about how she had never really done this with anyone besides her family, just let go, and lived in the moment, enjoying the companionship, and a little more than just that, of Castle.

She thought about all the times he had been there for her, through thick and thin, realizing how cliche, yet true, this was. Realizing that she knew he would always be there, and thinking back to all the times he had promised as much.

When he came back with the popcorn she smiled and asked if he was ready for the next one.

"But of course, detective, what, aren't you? Has all the blood scared you off? I thought you worked dead bodies for a living!"

he teased, as she just smiled evilly at him.

"Alright Mr. Castle, you've made your point."

she growled, laughing at his expression as he hit play with a little more force than neccissary.

As the second movie took off, he noticed her getting closer to him, holding him a little longer than needed at those scary moments.

And then when the movie ended, and she was still holding his hand and he turned off the tv, he looked at her and saw something shining in her eyes that wasn't usually there.

He stared, his eyes piercing hers, each feeling the other looking into their very heart, their soul; and seeing the love there. The last breathy laugh of the movies end hanging on their lips, they gazed far longer that usual, nothing to interrupt them, or cut them off.

Then, very slowly, Kate lifted up her hand, and placed it on his cheek, moving her thumb slightly, caressing him.

He leaned into the movement, and then, putting a hand under her chin, without breaking eye contact, leaned towards her face, his lips drawing nearer to hers, and then they touched. Both pairs of eyes closed, as the first light brush of lips, became slightly more, a tender, lingering kiss of wonder at what they had finally done.

One more light kiss, with hands brought to faces, before all the passion they had been working against for four years was brought out, as they wrapped their bodies around each other, falling back onto the couch in an exchange of all they had been longing to express to the other.

As they kissed, they were both so full of happiness and a sense of right, that when they finally drew apart, smiling with eyes full of love and want, that when castle leaned down and whispered in her ear to follow him, that it was easy to grasp hands, and with another light kiss, and more as they walked, head off to the bedroom to spend a long awaited night with each other.

Ok so this was after all my first story, so please review! I appreciate the feedback, and want to know if I should do more, either with this story, or others! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the reviews from the last chapter, they are so appreciated! Feel free to write many more;)! So this is the second chapter, I hope you like it!

I do not own Castle, as I do not live in Hollywood, and make millions of people happy by actually writing it!

Castle awoke in his room, lying on the bed.

This was all perfectly normal for a Saturday morning and all, except for two small details. One, he was naked, and two, well, Kate Beckett was lying next to him.

Also without clothes.

Castle smiled, his mind relaxing as he remembered last night. She had been right, all those years ago, during their first case together. It had been great.

Really, really great. Four years of build up, and now that it had played out, he was marveling in that one night of movies and relaxation had changed everything.

And it was so much for the better; that he knew for sure.

Castle pulled Beckett closer to him, her head resting on his chest, still fast asleep. He planted a kiss on top of her head, and began stroking her hair.

He smiled at how its usually perfect curls were tangled together, surprised that in its tangled state it could still be so soft.

Looking down at her sleeping form, he traced his fingers down her back, drawing light patterns, and feeling her shiver in her sleep at his touch.

Kate's eyelids fluttered, but she kept them closed.

She had just woken up, and felt momentarily confused.

Why was she in a different bed than her own, and snuggled up to someone? But then the night came back to her, and she smiled into Castles chest.

She could feel his hand on her hair and back, and never wanted his strong arms to stop holding her.

Then she opened her eyes, looking into his, and brought her face up to his for a tender morning kiss.

They stared at each other, and brushed lips again. Then she laughed, as their stomachs rumbled in unison.

"Pancake time for my lady?"

Castle asked, the old teasing back in his voice, almost surprising her after its much different tone in the late night.

"But of course dear sir, I would be delighted!" Beckett exclaimed, smiling and laughing at him.

They got up, with much difficulty, as they kept glancing at each other, and stealing kisses.

Beckett picked up Castle's shirt from the night before off the ground, and pushed her arms into it. Castle smiled at her from across the room, and pulled on an old pair of sweat pants, though he left his shirt off.

He went over to Beckett, and pulled her into an embrace, smiling at her and whispering,

"I love you Kate."

She pulled back slightly, and kissed him. Then she leaned up onto her toes and put her lips to his ear,

"I love you too Castle."

Then it was his turn to kiss her, his lips pressing against her furiously, as his shirt came off her, and they took a detour back to his bed.

A while later, they got up again, really hungry this time, and made their way down to his kitchen.

"So,"

Castle said to the gorgeous woman leaning up against his counter, smiling at him in a way no one else ever had.

"You would like pancakes I'm guessing?"

"Will they be as deadly as the ones you made me last time?"

she asked, as he raised his eyebrows to the "deadly" remark, thinking back to the time he had stayed the night, as a supposed body guard for her, and they had found a dead body at the door instead of the paper they were going for.

"Why Beckett, I don't know how you can even ask that question of me, you know I would make only the best for you!"

She just laughed, he was in such a teasing mood this morning, and she didn't mind one bit.

"So you will make me killer pancakes, then?" she said,

lifting her eyebrows this time. He just shook his head at her a smile throughout his entire face as he turned to the cabinets.

He took down all the ingredients, and started mixing them together, turning on the stove, and setting a pan on top of it.

When the batter was done, he poured it into the hot pan, and with a sly smile told her to go sit down, and that breakfast would be ready in a minuet. He turned, and went to the fridge, pulling out a carton of blueberries from it.

Turning to the pancakes, he dropped them into the batter before flipping them, and going to get the coffee ready.

He poured the coffee into two cups, and added their preferences.

Then he flipped the pancakes onto their plates, added some fresh fruit to the plates too, and then brought their plates, some maple syrup, and, of course, the heavenly coffee, second only to Kate's soul he remembered suddenly, from when Natalie Rhodes had shadowed them for a bit, over to the table.

Setting a plate down in front of Beckett, she smiled at him, saying thank you, and was about to cut into the food, when she noticed a sentence written in blueberries in her pancake.

She read it over, and laughed at him, with a look clearly saying, "Really?"

"Well," Castle replied to her expression, "Writing is kind of my thing."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, sorry it has been so long, but I have been on vacation, and am about to go again, so here is just a quick little snippet till I get back, where I promise I will have a nice long chapter for you all! Thanks so much for reviwing, if I knew how to individually reply I would, but I don't, so here's a mass thanks to you all! Enjoy!

Kate looked down at the food, where "Please come out to dinner with me tonight" was spelled.

"Not _thee _most sophisticated word choice, I know," said Castle, "but I hope you will."

He smiled at her, in that way that just makes her heart skip a beat, and used her fork to spell out "Yes" in syrup on her plate. He smiled again, and continuing the charade, used his fruit to write "Dig in."

They both finished their breakfast, and went on to engage in a war with the bubbles from the dishes.

Sopping wet, and grinning like crazy, the two made their way up to Castle's bathroom, where he had a large, claw-footed bathtub, one like Beckett had.

They looked at each other, eyes meeting with intensity, hair dripping, hands shaking at their sides, as they slowly reached for each other, stretching the moment until they touched, covering, locked, as their lips met lovingly, in a tender kiss.

Castle reached out his free hand, and turned on the water in the tub and breaking away painfully, poured some bubble bath in, so that the air filled with the sent of, what Beckett thought Alexis's choice sent, warm vanilla, as she was sure he had stolen it from her for this very moment. She slowly removed his shirt from her body, and tugged off his clothes so that they both felt the hot steam caressing their naked bodies.

They slipped into the tub, feeling the slippery water running over them, and with another perfect kiss, relaxed into the bliss.

Later, Castle kissed her goodbye, as she left his loft to go back to her place to get ready for that evening. No sooner had she left, that he got a text from Alexis, saying that she was sorry she was so late, but she hoped he wasn't worried, and she would be home in half an hour. He smiled guiltily- he had completely forgotten about Alexis, but after all, it was only one o'clock, so not that late.

He scurried around the apartment, cleaning everything up, and was ready when his daughter opened the door to the apartment a few minuets early, getting up and smiling, playing the father role, and asking "Hey honey, how was your night?"

Beckett, on the other hand, was driving slowly home, smiling with the memories of the previous night, going through her building in a trance of love, and opening her door, not realizing it was not locked, to hear a voice saying

"Well there Kate Beckett, it took you long enough to come home."


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so kind of short again, I'm sorry, I just don't have too much time at the moment! Anyways, I hope you like it, please, please, please review, they make my day! I'll try to update sooner! Love you all, enjoy!

Still not working in Hollywood, still don't own Castle, still sad about that. Also, the dress described is kind of like one I saw on project runway, it's cuter than it sounds like, so that's what that's from!

"Girl, we were supposed to go out tonight, remember?"

Lanies voice came through the darkness, that, now in retrospect was not very dark Kate realized, seeing two lit lamps. "So why is it that you are not here getting ready? We," Lanie said with ferver, "Are going to find you a guy since you still refuse to give in to Castle. That way, when the set up I find you goes regretfully wrong, you might realize that all relationships except ones that are with Castle will, with certainty, fail." Lanie finished her speech smugly, with an air of "you know I'm right."

Kate just looked at her, heart still thumping, and then broke into a huge grin, and started to laugh.

"Ok..." Lanie looked at her friend, who was smiling like a mad man, and was now crying she was laughing so hard.

"What's going on Kate? Are you alright?"

Beckett continued to laugh, and when she finally stopped, with Lanie still looking at her like she was insane, said

"Ok, fine, I'm great, let's go. You can pick out my outfit; I don't feel like it, hey where are we even going by the way?"

"We're going to the Old Haunt, remember, we're meeting the boys and Castle? What is going on with you today, you seem really unaware of everything, which you know is totally not like you!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I'm just...kind of tired" she trailed off, Lanie raising her eyebrows, but didn't say anything more, and went off to Kate's bedroom, to pick out a dress for her friend.

Kate collapsed onto the couch, her body still shaking from the unexpectedness of the encounter and the laughing. She had forgotten that they had all made plans for that night, in celebration of Alexis's graduation... Or at least that was their excuse, seeing as Alexis wasn't even going to be there but they wanted to go out, and it worked for them.

"Hey Lanie," she called out, "If we're going out with the boys, how are we going to find me a new guy?"

"Oh don't worry, girl, l will find a way! Maybe we'll go off on our own later... Hmm..." Lanie trailed off, her head back in Beckett's closet.

"Well," Kate thought to herself, " maybe we'll figure out how to tell them tonight, but it might be fun to tease them first..."

Beckett pulled out her phone and texted Castle,

"Hey, tonight at the Old Haunt, we should pretend we're not together, but do things to drive them crazy...let's see how many times we can make them tell us how we just have to be together:)"

She quickly received a return text, "Oh yeah, bring it on!"

Beckett laughed again, and stuck her phone back in her pocket, just as Lanie came back, holding out to her a cute black dress, V-neck, tight at the waist, and then a circle skirt, with a open back, the edges of the back hinged with a slight triangle lace. She also held a long necklace, silver and black, and some killer shoes.

"Really Lanie?" Beckett raised her eyebrow, and Lanie smiled at her, " Hey you need to be sexy for Castle girl!"

"Oh fine, just give it to me and let's go!" Beckett said,faking a bad attitude in order to add more fun to the charade. As she slipped on the dress, she heard her phone ring, as she got one more text from Castle: "This is going to be so fun!"

"Yes," she thought, "this is going to be fun..."


	5. Chapter 5

I am so so so sorry it has taken so long to update! I feel like a horrible person! Anyway, if you still want to read after my terrible update skills please please do, I hope you like this, it's not my favorite chapter, but please enjoy, and as always reviews do make my day a bit easier, and I get to procrastinate on the immense amount of homework that I have to do to read them, so that is truly the main benefit! By the way AAHHHH tomorrow Castle premier is going to be on!

Disclaimer: Yeah, I wish I owned it.

Kate and Lanie walked into the Old Haunt, and scanned the room. They quickly saw the boys over at a table in the back.

Walking over smiling, they laughed when Castle and Esposito hurriedly stood up to greet the women. Then they all sat down, again Esposito and Castle offering their seats. They all ordered drinks, and by the time they got them, they were laughing and talking about, of course, Castles latest crazy idea.

"So then," Beckett gasped "he opens the door for me, and this gigantic black helicopter comes flying towards my head, with Castle yelling 'Black hawk stop right now! You let Kate be! You let her be!' And his stupid voice controlled machine stopped in midair, propeller halted, and fell down, crashing onto my foot!"

And so, Castle managed to get out, "she kicked up with poor innocent black hawk still on her boot, pushing it through the air, where it crashed onto the couch, where by the way, my mother was sitting, watching the whole spectacle unfold, hitting right next to her and making her spill her wine, red by the way, all over her white shirt!

So then, she told me off right in front of Beckett, telling me that she didn't raise me to be a huligun, and what would Kate think of me, and that I owed her a new shirt, plus accessories. Finally, she blew away, and left, off to who knows where, and I didn't see her until the next morning!"

Castle was smiling at Beckett, and pushed his foot against her leg under the table and smiling at her, as Ryan asked why Beckett had been over at Castles anyway. "Um, well, um we were just going over that one case that we were working on at that time... You know..." Beckett said. "Yea, I mean Beckett and I are friends, we can see each other outside of work right? Don't you and Espo hang out on the weekends? Who cares what we do?"

Castle said, earning himself a kick under the table after Ryan looked at him saying "Well on that topic, spending time together, you seem to be together a lot lately, you go home together, go out " undercover" together, hey do you notice that the common word here is together?"

Beckett grimaced, and Lanie asked "So what was that there Kate, why do you look so embarrassed, do you to have something to hide?" Castle looked at Kate, as she shook her head fiercely, clenching her thighs together as Castle put his had teasingly on her thigh, higher up than she needed at the moment. "Well?" Esposito asked? "Do you have something to tell us guys?"

"Well," Beckett began slowly, getting Castle back by putting her hand over his on top of the table, and pulling her finger slowly along his hand causing him to suck in a deep breath, "Castle and I, we are..."

All the eyes along the table were on them with hopeful, yet evilly teasing looks. Castles face completely blank not knowing what she was going to say, tensed up,

"We are... Leaving!" She said dropping his hand on the table with a hard thump, and getting up.

"Yeah, you're right Beckett, it's late, hey I'll give you a ride okay?" Castle stumbled, as Lanie looked aghast, and yelled after them "Hey Castle, give her a kiss goodnight... A long kiss!" "Yea, in your dreams!" Beckett called back as they left.

"And in my dreams." Castle muttered to Beckett as they walked through the parking lot to her car. "Nu un, writer boy," Kate whispered in his ear, "in your reality. Right. Now."

She said and then felt his hot mouth on hers, her body pushed up against the car, bending into him, her hands tangled in his hair, his in hers. Kate moaned into his mouth, as he slipped his tongue into hers, as they gasped against each other. They held tightly together, Castles hand traveling up her shirt slightly, as she whispered to him to stop, they were in public. Yet she did nothing to enforce what she had just said. Their passion rising, they tried to slow, Rick's voice in her ear telling her they should go to his house. Immediately.

They pushed together slowly one last time, and they had just broken apart,

smiling and still pressing light kisses on each others lips, when they heard a loud

voice, one that sounded much like a certain friend of theirs going "Damn girl, we

were right!" They turned around in stunned silence to the grinning faces of Lanie,

Ryan, and Esposito.


	6. Chapter 6

_So thankfully this chapter is up sooner than the last few have been, which I'm glad about. I hope you all like it, and drop me your thoughts, also, a massive thanks to you amazing wonderful, fantastic people who take the time to read this, it always makes my day! Anyways, I am thinking that this will be the last chapter, unless someone really wants another, as I really was only ever happy with the first two, and I feel like what has been posted has been deterring from my personal style in an attempt to make a good story, which I think over all it has been, I am just ready to write something new! I'm not sure what yet, but keep your eyes open for what I write next! Thanks for reading, and so sorry for the long AN, but enjoy as usual!_

_Disclaimer: How could I own this if all I want is to know what is going to happen tomorrow night?!_

_-E_

"Uhuu..."

Kate stuttered out the words as she stared at Lanie; shock coloring her and Castles faces.

"Well? Are you going to tell us what's going on Castle?" Esposito asked.

"Yeah, Castle, tell them what's going on!"

Beckett said, looking at him with a glare that made him swallow in fear. When he got that look, he knew he was in trouble.

"Yeah, well, um guys we were just um, doing research! Yeah, I mean, I have been having trouble writing about her and Rook lately, and so I was telling Beckett about it and she ahh, offered to help me out!"

He finished with a confident grin, and looked over at Beckett. She looked less than pleased by the look of it, and he followed her gaze over to the others who were on the ground laughing.

She pursed her lips, and he could practically hear her teeth grinding together, as she attempted not to start yelling at Castle.

"Seriously bro" Esposito gasped,

"You seriously expected us to believe that Beckett, Kate Beckett, would let you kiss her like that for research?!"

Kate was looking at Lanie now, who was smiling up a storm.

"So Kate, you going to tell us what really happened now?"

"No," Kate stated soundly, "Sorry, I'm not. And neither is Castle, what we are going to do is go home. All of us-you three does not need to be together scheming right now! So let's go Castle."

And with that she opened the car door, and got in, all of them staring in shock. Castle got in to, deciding not to comment, and as he did Lanie called through the door,

"I'll call you later!" "Whatever Lanie!" Beckett shouted back. As she and Castle drove away she glanced over at him, and saw him casually leaning away from her, as if afraid she was going to hit him!

"Oh relax Castle, it's okay, I'm not going to kill you! Jeeze!"

" Oh, good." He whispered as if still a little afraid.

"Come on, I know you came up with what you could at the moment, and I'll admit, it wasn't your finest moment, but still, I mean it was going to come out eventually, right? So that's why I'm not mad."

Now Castle visibly relaxed, and smiled at Kate, and then, with a little smirk said

"So what are you going to tell Lanie?"

Beckett grimaced, and moaned "Oh my gosh, I have absolutely no idea! What should I do?!"

"Well," Castle smiled,

"How about for now you forget about it, and we go to my place for some dinner. We haven't eaten yet after all."

"Yeah," Kate agreed, "but lets go to my place instead. That way we can avoid any awkward moments with your family."

"That is a great idea."

Castle smiled, he had been worried about that, and didn't want to embarrass Kate. And he was planning something's that wouldn't exactly work if his daughter were there.

They arrived at Kate's apartment, and went in, hands full of boxes of Chinese food, and a couple groceries that they had picked up as well to help remedy the, as Castle called it, Styrofoam temple in her fridge.

They set the bags down, and Castle smiled at her, pulling her into his arms and kissing her tenderly. She smiled too, kissing him back lovingly, and drawing a moan from his mouth, and whispering,

"Lets eat dinner later."

And drawing him with her off to her bedroom to enjoy each other for what they hoped would be a lifetime.


End file.
